4Ever
by ski-bunny90
Summary: I’d like to dedicate this song to a cute Texan colleague of mine. One Shot. Snickers. Rated T to be safe. My first Fan Fic. Please review, I can take contructive critisim.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or anything like it

Summary: "I'd like to dedicatethis songto a cute Texan colleague of mine" One Shot. Snickers. Rated T to be safe. My first Fan Fic. Please review,I can take contructive critisim.

* * *

When Sara Sidle made a dedication on the radio, she didn't know they weren't going to play it straight away. After she hung up the phone she turned on the radio. It wasn't playing so she figured she must have missed it or there was a delay. After listening to the radio for another hour without hearing her request she decided to turn off the radio, although it killed her to do it, and go to bed.

The next day (or night I should say) was so busy she forgot all about her radio request but it didn't take her long to remember it. At the end of shift she was riding with Nick in his Denali back from a crime scene. Nick had finally given into her complaining about listening to a country radio station and changed the station. The first one they went past was playing a rap song and Sara complained that she'd get a headache if she had to listen to that stuff. The next station was playing requests.

"On the line we have Sara. Sara what would you like us to play?"

Nick didn't think anything about the persons name being Sara until he heard her voice.

"4Ever by The Veronicas, I'd like to dedicate it to a cute Texan colleague of mine."

Nick was gob smacked. He turned to silently seek an answer from Sara but she had turned her head away from him, looking quite interested in what was outside her window but she was just trying to avoid his eyes, dreading his reaction.

"Ok here you go, 4Ever by The Veronicas dedicated to Sara's cute Texan colleague"

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Sara hated it when she did spontaneous thing and this was probably the most spontaneous thing she'd done for ages. She knew this was the end of her friendship with Nick but she didn't know how right she was.

Nick's mind was racing. Did she mean it or was it a joke at his expense? Maybe it was something different altogether? He had to find out. He pulled over onto the side of the road so he could look Sara in the face.

"Sara, what does this mean?'

"Honestly, it means I have a major crush on you, and if you listened to the song, you'll know what I want to do about it."

"But the thing is Sara, I have a major crush on you too and now I'm going to have to show you what I've wanted to do for a very long time"

And with that he kissed her. After a minute or so Nick asked

"So you really want to spend the night with me?"

"Of course!"


End file.
